DP062
}} Tanks for the Memories! (Japanese: メイドカフェのミルタンク！ Miltank of the Maid Café!) is the 62nd episode of , and the 528th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2008, and in the United States on June 21, 2008. Blurb Brock leads his friends to the Mountain Hut Maid Café, where waitresses Spring, Summer, and Autumn serve up fresh Miltank milk. Spring and Summer's Miltank are perfectly trained, but Autumn's new Miltank, Ilta, won't listen to anything Autumn says. Autumn is ready to give up on Ilta, but Brock wants to repair the relationship between Trainer and Pokémon. With Brock's guidance, Autumn tries to earn Ilta's trust, only to lose her temper when Ilta still doesn't do what she expects. When Autumn tries to get Ilta to cross a bridge, Autumn nearly falls off and has to be rescued by Brock and Happiny. Frustrated by her own clumsiness, she's ready to give up until Brock gives her some words of encouragement. After Autumn helps protect Ilta from a swarm of Beedrill, it looks like Trainer and Pokémon just might make it after all. In the meantime, Team Rocket tries to duplicate the success of the Mountain Hut Maid Café, but they've hit a snag: they have no Miltank milk! To remedy the problem, they catch Brock and Autumn by surprise and fly off with both the Trainers and the real target, Ilta! Brock's Happiny uses Secret Power to put Team Rocket to sleep, allowing Brock and Autumn to escape and defeat Team Rocket. With Autumn and Ilta finally a team, our own team of heroes gets back on the road toward Veilstone City! Plot As becomes excited about his next Gym at Veilstone City and expresses her need to take a break and think about her next Pokémon Contest, decides to take his friends to the Mountain Hut Maid Café. There, they meet the three maids, , . Brock immediately goes for Spring and Summer, but is stopped by . After recovering, Spring, Autumn, and Summer take all three of them to the barn for milk at their request. Once there, Spring's two Miltank and Summer's Miltank happily run into the barn, hooking themselves up to give Ash and friends a nice round of milk. Everyone sends out their Pokémon to enjoy it as well. Brock then asks about Autumn's Miltank. She says her Miltank, Ilta, is outside and doesn't listen to her since she just got her. She also claimed that she was thinking about releasing her since she 'isn't that cute anyway'. Brock jumps in, saying that Autumn shouldn't just give up on her Miltank. Spring then compliments on Brock's knowledge, causing Brock to proclaim his dream of becoming a great . He also claims that he can help Autumn with any problems she may have with her Miltank, becoming quite flirtatious with Spring. Predictably, Croagunk s him once again. Summer then calls to her sisters about the café, saying it's becoming full. Spring tells Autumn to stay with Brock while Dawn and Ash decide to help Spring and Summer with their customers, two boys that are seen later in the show. sees Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon working in the Maid Cafe and then decide to build one of their own. Meanwhile, Brock tells Autumn that a good way to bond with Pokémon is to gain its trust. When Autumn asks how one can gain the trust of Pokémon, Brock demonstrates on his . Autumn tries it for herself, repeating the process with Ilta. When Ilta ignores her, Autumn gets frustrated, only to calm down when Brock tells Autumn to be 'kind and patient'. Autumn tries again, but Ilta eats the flower that Autumn was addressing, so she throws a fit. Brock simply walks over to Ilta, petting her head and asking her if the flower tasted good. When Autumn tried to do the same, she thought Ilta was leaning in to give her a small kiss, but Ilta belched in her face. Autumn of course threw another fit. Brock then suggests working on 'praise giving' by letting Pokémon overcome fear through kind words. A rickety bridge is the next setting for the two. Brock and Happiny go first. Happiny gets scared, but overcomes the fear when Brock cheers her on. With a bit of struggling, Brock was able to get Ilta to try to cross the bridge with a Pecha Berry. Ilta tries to cross, but becomes frightened in the middle. Brock reminds Autumn that she must cheer Ilta on. Upon doing so, Autumn smacks Ilta in the back, trying to be encouraging, but winds up tripping and falling to the side. Ilta, receiving the blow on the back, fell to the other side of the bridge. Autumn falls over the rope and hangs above the raging rapids below. Brock runs over to save her, grabbing onto her hand before it was too late. However, Brock, too, began to fall off the bridge. Fortunately, in a spurt of quick thinking Happiny runs over and grabs Brock's leg, flinging both him and Autumn back over the edge and where they started. Eventually, Happiny and Ilta eating happily, while Autumn cries over what happened and Brock tries to reassure her. Later, Spring tells Ash that the rush hour is over and that she can handle it. Excited, Ash runs off with his to practice Turtwig's . Dawn looks sadly at Ash's enthusiasm, still upset about her last Contest. The two boys from earlier encounter at a new café that isn't on their map. Upon entering, they are greeted by Jessie in a maid outfit, James in a butler suit, and in a baby costume. Once the boys are seated, Team Rocket asks if they want coffee. Even though they said no, Team Rocket insisted on it and , in another maid costume, gets them a cup. Turtwig is eventually able to produce an Energy Ball, but is unable to really use it as an attack as of yet. Turtwig becomes upset, but regains happiness when Ash comforts and encourages it. Dawn, who was watching the practice session, became pumped up and thought of also working hard. Upon getting out her Poké Ball, she started thinking about what Zoey said to her. She lost her will yet again. looked sadly at his Trainer. Although Dawn tried to reassure Piplup that she was all right, Dawn began to get upset and cry. Ash, seeing her cry, asked why she had been crying, and when Ash asks if she had something in her eye, she dismisses it as just that. Ash then says he is hungry, and Dawn suggests getting some ice cream. Ash jumps at the chance and they leave. Meanwhile, Brock requests that Autumn wash Ilta. Brock demonstrates, saying that it is a good way to make sure your Pokémon is healthy and looks good. When Autumn tried, she accidentally scrubbed Ilta too much, covering Ilta's face with suds. She then runs to get some water, but accidentally splashes both Ilta and Brock. When she goes to get Brock a towel, she also slips on a bar of soap. When Brock inquired if Autumn is okay, Autumn tells him no and complains that she is clumsy and useless. Brock simply smiles, and asks how she can expect Ilta to listen to her if she keeps losing it. Finally, Autumn makes a U-turn, saying she won't cry again. Elsewhere, the boys aren't happy with Team Rocket's coffee and claim it is 'just a cup of hot water'. After Jessie has a fit, the two leave saying that since there wasn't Miltank milk, they weren't going to stay. Of course Jessie comes up with a plan to get the Miltank. Ilta comes across an apple tree and knocks down a swarm of while trying to get some of the fruit. Autumn tries to protect Ilta from the oncoming swarm as Happiny saves the day with a . After escaping Ilta gives Autumn a lick on the face seeing how courageous Autumn was. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears, and captures both Ilta and Autumn. Seeing this, Brock jumps onto the net, so Team Rocket grabs him and Happiny as well. Team Rocket puts all of them in a cage, as they want some milk from Ilta, who refuses. Happiny is able to put Team Rocket to sleep with Secret Power, so they drop the key and everyone escapes. Wobbuffet later wakes Team Rocket up and they see that Autumn, Brock, Ilta, and Happiny got away. Team Rocket immediately starts to chase them, finally catching up and sending out their Pokémon. Ash and Dawn, seeing that Team Rocket have caught Brock and Autumn, catch up. Ash sends out Turtwig, commanding it to use Energy Ball, but Energy Ball hadn't been perfected yet. Before Dawn could help, Brock decides that he and Autumn should Double Battle to strengthen the bond between them and their Pokémon. Fortunately they win and Team Rocket blasts off. Back at the barn, Ilta happily straps herself into the machine to give Autumn some milk. Autumn thanks Brock, who goes over to her sisters, and Croagunk drags him away. Finally, Ash and friends say goodbye to the Maid Café, with some last reassuring words from Brock to Autumn. However, when the sisters told them to come back any time, Brock nearly went back to them immediately, but Ash and Dawn drag him off. Autumn looks lovingly at Brock as Ash and friends walk off down the road and toward Veilstone City and Ash's next Gym Battle. Major events * 's learns and is also revealed to know . * Ash's Turtwig continues to learn . * begins to suffer a lack of confidence after her recent Pokémon Contest losses. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey (flashback) * * * * Customers * (cameo) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Ilta) * ( 's; ×2) * ( 's) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ダイノーズ しんかするなら テンガンざん Dainōzu, shinka suru nara, Tengan-zan. " , if it's going to evolve, Mt. Tengan." * Message of the Wind replaced By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ as the Japanese ending theme. * The Café Cabin on is featured in this episode. However, it's called the "Mountain Hut Maid Café" in the dub. * Amy Palant returns to dub the voice of . * Jessie's Wobbuffet dressed in the same outfit that he wore in Claydol Big and Tall. * Though Aipom evolved in Journey to the Unown!, the opening for this episode was not updated to include her evolution, which is something that also didn't happen with We Will Be Heroes, the English opening theme. * When and his are helping in the café, two guys are visiting. One of them wears a T-shirt with on it and had a bandanna similar to 's. * This episode has a similar theme to The Lotad Lowdown. Three sisters are introduced, Brock falls in love with the two older sisters, and the youngest sister is in love with Brock, resulting in the younger sister becoming jealous and angry at Brock when he doesn't pay attention to her. * Music from Pikachu's PikaBoo and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew can be heard. * This is the first episode of the season without a cold opening. * The dub title is derived from the saying "Thanks for the memories". * Despite learning it in this episode, Brock's Happiny would not be seen using again throughout the remainder of the series. Errors * For a moment when Turtwig is on Ash's head, part of Ash's undershirt is colored black instead of white. Dub edits * Once again, in the dub, Japanese Pokémon voiceovers can be heard over the English ones. In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu=¡Gracias por los recuerdos! |sv= |ru= }} 062 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Nett und geduldig...?! es:EP531 fr:DP062 ja:DP編第62話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第61集